


andrukino kids are left alone and get straight arrested

by too_spicy_to_handle



Category: Feral (Wildworks Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, im sorry clark stacey, mentions of other npcs not in da character tags, no plot i am quite literally writing this as i go, what the hell am i doing with my time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_spicy_to_handle/pseuds/too_spicy_to_handle
Summary: hi this is a crack fic w/ mine and some friends’ kids from da andrukino serverif u know who i am in the feral server no u dont shut up :) (also this contains like.... a LOT of swearing lol))
Relationships: Andrulian Fawnlynn/Kino (Feral)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	andrukino kids are left alone and get straight arrested

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that it starts off kinda professional then just gradually gets worse really says a lot about me

“Okay, kids,” Andrulian spoke up after he gathered all of them into their living room, “Kino and I are going to go do some errands, and we’ve decided that we’ll let you stay at home without a babysitter-” he regretted it almost immediately as the kids cheered,"-BUT. Crow will be in charge.”

“Finally, one thing we can agree on,” Crow said, flipping him off. “By the way, fuck you.”

Andrulian bristled. “LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHI-”

“ANDRULIAN.” Kino grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. “We’re going to be late. You can take away Crow’s magic privileges when we get back.”

Andrulian looked at the clock and sighed. “You’re right. I need to set some rules first, though. You listening, Crow?”

Crow grumbled and looked away, quickly nodding her head when she felt Kino glaring at her.

“Good. Rule number one: NO SETTING THE HOUSE ON FIRE. Rule number two: DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE. And, rule number three: Make sure your siblings don’t mess up the house. You included.”

“Like I’d listen to you, anyway,” Crow said, “but fine. Whatever.”

“Don’t want to stay with Crow,” Prism declared suddenly, rushing over to Andrulian on her little fawn legs to try and get him to pick her up. “I wanna go with dad! Wanna go with dad!”

“Prism, you can’t come,” Andrulian said tiredly. “You have to stay here with the rest of your siblings.”

Mimi mimicked what Prism was doing, walking over to Andrulian to grab his leg so he couldn’t move (Spoiler alert: he still could). “STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!”

“We can’t stay,” Andrulian said firmly, gently shaking Mimi off and nearly screaming when Aria ran over, grabbing onto his other leg while laughing. “Kino, a little help here?”

“UH…. WE GOTTA GO AND THATS IT OKAY BYE,” Kino grabbed Andrulian and pulled him out the door, shutting it behind them.

“NOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,” Prism, Mimi and Aria screamed simultaneously. Prism ran to the door and smashed into it head-on, immediately falling afterwards, which Aria thought was the FUNNIEST thing in the world and fell over laughing.

Acha watched this with terrified eyes and hid behind Corvil, who noticed and flinched, walking away from him.

“Alright assholes, who wants to go vandalize some shit at the rat wall?” Crow asked, conjuring up some spray paint from thin air.

“OOH! ME! ME!!!” Aria screamed, jumping up in the air.

“Dad told us to stay home, though,” Corvil spoke up, looking down so he wouldn’t have to meet Crow’s glare. 

“So? Andrulian’s stupid, let’s go fuck some shit up!” was Crow’s rebuttal.

“CROW! CROW!!!” Prism ran over, miraculously recovered from her fall, and stamped her hooves on the ground in front of her. “WHAT DOES FUCK MEAN?”

“It means someone’s cool,” Crow said, snickering. “Make sure to say ‘fuck you!’ to anyone you see.”

“OH! Gonna say to Auntie Delilah and Uncle Brody!”

“YEA!” Mimi agreed, running around in circles and quite possibly foaming at the mouth. DOESI SHE HAVEB RABIES??!?/1

“I’m not going,” Corvil huffed, plopping down on the sofa and grabbing the TV remote. Acha looked between Aria and Corvil, not sure if he was staying or going, and just sat down in the center of the room and questioned his small life.

“You better fucking come with us or I’ll break something,” Crow snarled.

Corvil yelped at this and got up, throwing the remote halfway across the room before running over to the others. “Yeah, okay.”

Once everyone was ready, Crow bust down the door and walked out, the others following her. “You guys know where the rat wall is, right?”

“Ummmmm,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, is that the…….. Place with the fountain?” Aria asked.

“NO THATS THE HOT SPRING YOU SOGGY NAPKIN,” Crow yelled. “THE RAT WALL’S THE BIG HUGE THING!”

“OHHHHHH…. WANNA CLIMB IT!” Prism screamed, running ahead.

“THAT’S THE WRONG WAY.”

“RIGUHT!”

Crow groaned and led the rest of the way to the rat wall, where Mimi immediately screamed in delight and jumped onto it to start climbing.

Prism tried to do the thing, but with her hooves she couldn’t climb or get a grip on it. She let out a yell of frustration and let herself slide down what ways she had been able to climb up. “WHY AM I ONLY ONE WITH HOOVES?????” she screeched.

Aria tackled her and laughed as she screamed again. “OFF OFF OFF OFF OFF OFF!!!!”

Acha was sitting down on the pavement with his ears covered and Corvil was reading a book he brought.

Crow ignored all of this and had started to spray paint part of the rat wall. It was really funny how there was no one here and- oh shit.

“HALT. BY THE ORDER OF. THE QUEEN. WHICH ONE? WHO KNOWS,” Vivian screamed.

“Seriously? Who says halt anymore?” Crow asked.

“SHUT UP. STOP VANDALIZING OR YOU’RE GONNA BE ARRESTED!!!!”

“Gotta fucking catch me first. OKAY IDIOTS WE’RE ON THE RUN NOW,”

Crow threw her bottles of spray paint at Vivian and ran, grabbing Acha in the process, who cried in protest.

Prism trotted up to Vivian and stopped at their feet. “Are you dad.”

“What.”

Meanwhile Crow was STILL RUNNING when Hawke blocked the way and grabbed her. UH OH THEYRE IN FUCKING JAIL NOW SHTIF UCKS HIT.

“I DIDN’T DO IT.” Corvil yelled as he was put into handcuffs. “PLEASE IM LITERALLY LIKE . SOMETHING YEARS OLD ID ONT KNOW”

Then they all got arrested and are now awaiting trial for heinous acts against the queens which in reality is just vandalizing and what the hell the justice system in this place is wack ok whatever sucks to suck I guess.


End file.
